ONE SHOt: Gezicht in het duister
by Jente Bidernais
Summary: Mijn eerste oneshot ideetje om mijn eindeloze bron van ideën uit te putten een oneshotpagina eureka! Nu dus nog alleen Gezicht in het duister, maar later meer. Gezicht in het Duister kan ook het riet en de boom heten als je dat wilt :P


Broze handen om de zijne. Hoeveel kracht ging er wel niet van uit. Hoe verzwakt ze ook was nog steeds kon ze hem vasthouden, nog steeds kon ze hem dwingen om van haar te houden.

Hij had haar nog nooit gezien, maar hij had een gezicht voor haar gecreëerd. Ze zou een door de zon gebruinde huid hebben, donkere haren en groene ogen. Als een verweerde boom.

Een boom die de zon had getrotseerd, meer regen had gevoeld dan elk mens dat bestond en vaker is verwaaid en bestormd door wind en mensen dat het alles overleefd. Haar karakter was ook verweerd, dat was waarschijnlijk waarom hij haar zo voorstelde.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ze voelde zijn handen in de hare. Haar kracht was zoveel afgenomen, maar toch hield ze hem vast, zachtjes dwingend. Zijn handen waren slap, zacht en zweterig.

Ze had zijn gezicht duizenden keren gezien als hij de deur open deed en er een seconde licht op hem scheen, totdat hij haar ontmoette in het duister. Zijn haar was zo geel als een rietstengel. Zijn bleke huid paste erbij en hij had grijze ogen als de lucht op een dag van onweer. Ze vond hem op een rietstengel lijken.

Een rietstengel die zo veel stormen had getrotseerd alleen maar door mee te buigen. Ze wist dat hij een dooddoener was, slecht volgens haar kennissen. Toch vond ze hem alleen maar slim. Ze dacht altijd aan een Chinese uitspraak:

Wie is er sterker, de boom of het riet? Dat is het riet natuurlijk want elke boom breekt een keer en riet is zo flexibel dat het niet breken kan.

Hij was het riet, met elke wind mee waaiend. Welke kant die ook opging. Een soort gebrek aan trots, al was hij arrogant. Hij leek op het riet, zowel in uiterlijk als karakter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ze begon te praten, het klonk als die oude boom, kreunend in een zware storm. "Ik kan niet huilen, dat heb ik nooit gekund. Ik ben er niet te trots voor, maar er is iets met mijn traanbuisjes, er kunnen geen tranen door heen. Ik huil nooit."

Hij strekte zijn arm uit en liet zijn hand over haar wang glijden. Vanzelf kwam hij bij haar lippen uit. De korstjes die op haar lippen zaten kwamen van de martelingen. Hij wist hoe sommige gevangenen op hun lip beten om niet te gillen. Als ze het dan toch deden trokken ze een stuk vel van hun lip. Haar mond zat onder die korstjes.

"Je hoeft niet te huilen, het is een nutteloze emotie. Er veranderd niets mee. Het brengt alleen problemen en ongewenst medelijden. Je hoeft niet te huilen." fluisterde hij.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ze voelde de kracht uit haar handen glijden. Nu was het afgelopen. Zachtjes fluisterde ze: "ik ben zo moe, ik ga slapen. Voor altijd."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haar handen lieten de zijnen los en gleden op de grond. Ze kreunde dat ze moe was en voor altijd ging slapen. Het drong tot hem door wat eraan de hand was en hij wist dat zij het ook wist.

Geschrokken zocht hij naar haar halsslagader. Maar hij kon hem niet vinden. Geen hartslag leidde hem erna toe. De boom was geveld door de enige die een boom kan vellen; de mens.

En het riet boog nog steeds met elke wind mee.


End file.
